


ART: Falling Captive

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, taken captive, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Damen and Laurent when they felt most alone.





	ART: Falling Captive

  



End file.
